TISSUE BIOBANKING AND PROCESSING SHARED RESOURCE (Core-745) ABSTRACT Overview: The Tissue Biobanking and Processing Shared Resource (TBPSR) supports translational and clinical research projects of UCCC members by providing access to high-quality tissue and body fluid specimens that are associated with clinicopathologic and outcomes data. Equipment: The TBPSR has a wide variety of state of the art equipment for the procurement, processing, storage, and analysis of biospecimens. Services: The TBPSR provides services in three main areas 1) procurement, processing, archiving, and distribution of fresh and formalin-fixed tissues and body fluids, 2) specimen characterization, quality control, and linkage with pathological and clinical annotation, 3) special processing and auxiliary services including tissue microarray construction, laser capture microdissection and computer-assisted imaging/ image analysis. The TBPSR collaborates with the Cancer Clinical Trial Office and Health Data Compass to provide consents and detailed clinical and pathologic data correlated with distributed specimens. Consultation and Education: The TBPSR directors and staff consult with UCCC members to discuss protocol, project and grant development. The TBPSR directors provide educational sessions on biorepository and specimen management to researchers, students, and clinicians. Management: The TBPSR is a division of the larger Biorepository Core Facility, an institutional core managed by the institution. TBPSR is overseen by UCCC Associate Director for Population Sciences Research. Use of Services: Over the current funding period 64 UCCC members have used the services, representing all 6 Programs and resulting in 55 peer reviewed publications. CCSG funding represents 7% of the annual operating budget. The remaining support comes from the CCTSI grant (6%), other peer-reviewed grants (61%), institutional support (13%) and user fees (13%). Future Directions: The TBPSR proposes the following initiatives that will enhance the SR and UCCC member cancer research: 1) Implement the iLab system for management of the TBPSR; 2) Expand integration with the Health Data Compass. Compass is an integrated enterprise health data warehouse of all patient data obtained from consortium institutions (UCD, UCH, CHCO) which also provides analytic services designed to transform data-driven processes in clinical research, molecular discovery, and precision medicine; 3) Integrate with the Oncology Research Information Exchange Network (ORIEN), a consortium of academic medical centers utilizing a common protocol for tracking patient molecular, clinical and epidemiological data that follows the patient throughout his or her lifetime. This will expand the scope of the TBPSR locally and also help advance cancer research and care nationally.